Moka Akashiya in Cross Acadamy
by KaoruXHikaru Hitachiin
Summary: This was between 2 of my favourite anime's of all time
1. Introductory Shit

"It cant get any weirder can it?". Thats what our main heroine wished what would happen but in true story fashion it will get crazier but lets go back to the beginning shall we?

It was a beautiful day in Youkai acadamy a school for monsters in a sealed barrier to keep humans out of their world. This was the way of the world and no one had changed it until... A human boy entered the school on a bus since some creepy dude dropped document for the school named Tsukune Aono but he ain't important. In the first year he made friends with a pink haired girl with a dark secret and they talked (and after she sucked his blood) they began to be best friends and after many adventures they met other girls and surprise surprise they wanted Tsukune for themselves which began the "he's mine business".

But this peace came with a price that inside Moka (the pink haired girl) she had a inner form with white hair, blazing red eyes and a bad attitude to boot. Everytime Tsukune was in trouble he would release her to fight his battles for him. After a few years Moka had to save his life by injecting her blood into him and turning him into a level E class vampire but he wouldnt be like every other level E since he got blood from the S class monster.

A few years past and they are all somophores and a magician has entered for the opening ceremony...

The plot unfolds


	2. It begins

Tsukune: Moka-San...  
Moka: Tsukune...  
Tsukune: Moka-San  
Moka: Tsukune... Kappachuuuu.. She says as she bites him.  
Tsukune:Arghhhh  
Kurumu: Moka how many times have I told you no...  
Moka: A lot...  
Kurumu:seriously you are gonna kill him if you continue...

-After arguing like this for an hour or so...-

Kokoa: Onee-sama look at this for me.

Moka decides to look at the lilith mirror and her inner form is released.

Moka: Kokoa what did you do?  
Kokoa:Onee-sama...

As Kokoa chases Moka she drops the mirror and it reflects Moka again so now there are two of her one outer one of inner.

Both Moka's: Kokoa...

The story continues...


	3. The Magician

Kokoa: Onee-sama ^^.  
Kokoa begins to chase Ura Moka and the pink one has no idea what just happened. In the middle of this Tsukune is having a major nosebleed over the fact that both Moka's are standing in front of him.

Tsukune: Kokoa not that I am not enjoying this but.. how do I make them one Moka again. *He says as he walks towards her with a smile on his face*  
Kokoa: I have no idea this is the first time this has happend. She looks at the mirror and then at the magician. "why dont we try asking the magician I'm sure he will change her back"

Magician: "Come one come all to see me summon flames from the sky".  
Kokoa: Hey you magician I have a trick for you can you teleport Pink haired Moka away from here. *she says with a smirk on her face*  
Magician: I could try please Moka's come this way.

Both the Moka's follow him behind the curtain and tells them how it is supposed to work.

Magician: Have you got it girls?  
Ura Moka: I got it have you partner

Heaven Moka just nods and they step out on stage.

Magician: Are you ready for the greatest show on earth.

The crowd roars waiting for something to happen as the two Moka's stand on stage waiting for the instruction.

Magician: Then these two girls will step inside this box at the same time and watch them turn into one again.

The two Moka's step inside the box and the magician says the magic words...

Magician: Shin Shin Do... Akutouma... Kame

The magician opens the box and the girls are gone...

The story continues ((Sorry for the japanese magic words it was all I had left))


	4. Cross Acadamy?

The Magician's trick went wrong and instead of bringing them back as one they were both taken to Cross Acadamy a school for Vampires and Humans known as the Day Class (humans) and the Night class (Vampires).

Heaven Moka: Where are we? Heaven Moka just looks at Ura Moka with a blank stare.  
Ura Moka: I don't know but I'm not sticking around to find out. I am going to find a way out.  
Heaven Moka: Wait...

By the time Heaven Moka opened her mouth Ura Moka had already ran away cursing to beat up the person who sent her here and to beat up Kokoa for the stupid idea.  
Heaven Moka decides to go explore and find out what was going on at this school.

Heaven Moka arrives at the Day Class Gates and a man stands at the front.  
Grand Master Cross: Ah welcome I see you are new may I ask your name?  
Heaven Moka: My name is Heaven Moka. She bows respectfully at Grand Master Cross.

Around the same time Ura Moka is having the same Convosation with Kaname Kuran with her fists at his face.

Heaven Moka: So where am I?  
Grand Master Cross: Why you are at Cross Acadamy a school for Humans and Vampires now lets get you into class.

Before Heaven Moka could utter a word she was whisked into Zero Kiriyu's and Yuki Kuran's class.

... The story continues... ((Kaname bashing wasnt my idea))


	5. Ura Moka's Fight

While heaven Moka was exploring the day class facilities Ura Moka decided that learning was way to boring and went to pick a fight with Aido and Hanabusa but first she had to deal with the fact that in this school she wasn't the school's most feared that position was taken by Kaname Kuran.  
Aido: "Hey old lady why don't you go back inside and rest those tired legs of yours or take up knitting".  
Ura Moka: "Why don't you come over here and see just how pathetic you are". Aido begins to walk towards Ura Moka thinking of ways to humiliate her. As Aido walked towards her she gets ready to kick him.

Aido stops 120 footsteps away and fires off his flame and pyrokinectic energy at her. Ura Moka dodges and begins to rush forward at this point Aido was in the middle of changing his strategy and fired off more barriers for her to overcome. Far away in the distance overlooking the school Kaname is watching them and seeing just how strong this new pureblood actually is.

After 3 hours of too and from from either sides ((mostly of Aido missing)) Ura Moka finds an opening and rushes forward, grabs Aido's clothes and kicks him away.  
"Know Your Place". Aido crashes into the wall of the school and destroyes the wall and a bit of the flooring. All of the vampires inside the building surround Aido asking him if he is ok and how could you lose to her. After a few minutes of questioning Kaname walks downstairs and all the vampires make room for him. Kaname picks Aido up and gives him a talking to asking him who she is and why did you prevoke her. Aido spent an hour explaining everything to his lord and walked away to go and seek medical attention.

"Ok newbie this time you will lose..."

((the story continues))


End file.
